Eavesdropping
by jkateel
Summary: SxY The newest secretary for Kaiba Corporations happens to accidentally eavesdrops on a conversation between the CEO and his visitor…


**Disclaimer: **When I'm rich and famous, people will come back to this and say, "Why didn't we think of this before?" Until then, I don't own it.

**Notes:** I had to write a story based on a theme about calcium pills, and this was the end result. It's really stupid, but, I actually enjoyed writing it.

Enjoy?

**Eavesdropping**

It was her first day at work, and her new desk was already weighed down with a more papers then she knew what to do with, and the phone hadn't stopped ringing off the hook since she had arrived. She had had ten visitors, all wanting some sort of business with her new boss, the head of marketing for _Kaiba Corporations._ She hadn't even laid eyes on him yet, and it'd be a small miracle if she managed to deliver every one of his messages to him – if she could pick him out the lot of highly important business people inside the building alone.

At least she knew who the CEO was – not just from television, magazines, lunch promotions at the nearby deli, or the picture in the front lobby of the building, hung in a gold frame. She was an avid _Duel Monsters_ fan and card collector, and had even played in a few tournaments when she was younger. So, working for one of the number one duelists in the world had been the greatest honor and privilege she could ever imagine, and she secretly wondered if she could somehow manage to get a view of Kaiba Seto.

But, it had been a surprise when Mutou Yuugi had shown up.

It was her lunch break, and she had been slurping on some Ramen while finishing up a spreadsheet on the budget report when Yuugi had arrived. He was followed by the over zealous young Kaiba Mokuba, the teenager chattering rapidly to the taller man. Yuugi and Mokuba crossed the lobby, stopping short of the elevator that lead up to the CEO's office. She couldn't help but sit up straight, watching the twos every move with interest.

"Yuugi! You have to help!" Mokuba pleaded, the teenager gazing up with glimmering violet eyes. "Nii-sama's doctor said he needs to take vitamins, and he refuses!" The teen's arms folded over his chest, and he lowered his tone of voice to mimic his older brother's, " 'Mokuba, I don't need to take vitamins, I'm perfectly healthy!' That's what he says, but of course, we all know that isn't true!"

Yuugi chuckled, "I'll talk to him, I promise." A confused smile crossed his face and he held up a bottle in his hands, looking over the label, "_Wada Calcium CD3_? What kind of vitamins are these?" The elevator door's opened, allowing two employees off and Yuugi on, the duelist giving Mokuba a wave as he disappeared for the upper levels of the building.

The secretary couldn't help but be a little curious about the encounter she witnessed, when her vision was suddenly blocked by an elder man carrying a stack of papers. The man glowered at her, his business suit wrinkle-free and sharply pressed, giving him the added air of authority. "Anero-san!" he barked.

The secretary blinked in surprise, her eyes widening when she realized she had just met her boss. She quickly stood up from her chair, bowing once, "Iroro-kun! How may I help you?"

"I need you to deliver this month's marketing plans to Kaiba-kun's office, immediately!" She was handed the stack of papers in his hand. Inroro growled, "Give them to his secretary and it can be handled from there." With that, he strode off, pulling out a cell phone from his pocket and dialing away for other important matters.

She could only gulp, her feet tingling in apprehension. She was going to go to Kaiba-kun's office! This could be her chance to meet him! Of course, that was highly improbable, but she could dream. Leaving her desk and heading toward the elevator, she quickly pressed the button for the top floor. The young teenage Kaiba gave her a charming smile in greeting, and she couldn't help but blush.

The elevator ride was short, her nerves dancing on edge as the doors opened up for the top floor. Plush blue carpet and wooden paneling walls greeting her while she headed down the hallway into the CEO's lobby. Across the lobby were pictures of Kaiba, a glass showcase on one side of the room showing off various trophies and awards. A set of grandeur blue doors led to Kaiba's office, his secretary's desk empty and alone in the massive room.

She could only gulp in sudden fear, the stack of papers in her hands trembling. What now? How could she deliver her papers when there was no one to receive them? And it wasn't like she could knock on the CEO's door and hope for an answer…

Making up her mind to just leave the papers and a note, she set them on the desk, pausing when she heard voices.

It was then she noticed that Kaiba-kun's office doors were slightly ajar.

Curiosity – and the sudden overwhelming urge to perhaps see Kaiba himself – got the better of her, and she crept toward the door, peering in. Kaiba's office was as well kept as the rest of the building, massive windows revealing the expanse of Domino City behind them. The carpeting mimicked the lobby's floor, the office spacious and grand with a built in television and shelves against the walls. A black leather couch perched in one corner, being currently occupied by none other then Mutou Yuugi, the duelist waiting patiently while Kaiba finished up a phone call.

After it ended, Yuugi rose gallantly to his feet, leather covered legs propelling him toward the multi-millionaire CEO. The tall brunet gave him a side glance with cobalt eyes, violet trench coat swirling around his legs as he turned to face the other man.

Yuugi held up the bottle of vitamins, "Mokuba told me you haven't been taking these."

Kaiba snorted, "I'm perfectly healthy, and I don't need vitamins. The doctor is an idiot." He turned to head back toward his desk when Yuugi stepped in front of his path. Kaiba gave him a cold glare, Yuugi shaking the bottle, the rattling of pills filling up the air.

"You and I **both** know you're not healthy! You don't sleep, you don't eat, and you're always under heavy amounts of stress!" A sly smirk suddenly crossed Yuugi's face, "And Kami only knows – it might help your sex drive along with your health."

The look on Kaiba's face most definitely matched the secretary's face, the woman still peering into the room, mouth agape in shock. _Had she just heard that right?_

Kaiba's eyes narrowed, "_Excuse_ me?" The secretary was sure that a reprimand was in order, but Kaiba's voice only lowered an octave, "You weren't complaining the other night…"

The secretary paled.

Yuugi slithered up to him seductively, an impish grin on his face as he lightly ran the bottle down Kaiba's cheeks. His arms linked around the brunet's neck, the bottle momentarily forgotten as he lifted up to whisper in the CEO's ear.

"Are you going to prove me wrong by _not_ taking them? Or do you want to make it a bet?"

The last sight the secretary caught was seeing Kaiba possessively grab the other man, crushing their lips together in a bruising kiss, before she whirled away from the door, face red. By Kami, she hadn't just seen that. She hadn't just seen that. She hadn't just seen that.

The monologue continued in her head as she found herself at her personal desk again, Ramen forgotten while she stared blankly at the opposing wall. The teenage Kaiba was sitting in one of the waiting room's chairs, reading a gaming magazine when the elevator door's opened again. Yuugi strolled out – his hair slightly more ruffled that it had been when he had entered – Mokuba jumping up from his seat excitedly.

"Yuugi! Did it work?"

Yuugi smiled happily, nodding once. Mokuba cheered, and he threw himself around Yuugi in a hug. Chuckling, the taller man led them down the lobby toward the stairs, ruffling the teen's hair affectionately. "Come on, Mokuba. Let's go to _Burger World_ and get some lunch…"

The secretary watched them go in wonder, the phone ringing snapping her out of her haze. Biting her lip quickly and shaking her head to rid herself of the mental images, she answered the phone, moving on with her day.

It had to be the oddest first day on the job ever.

**Owari**

Review?


End file.
